The Couple of Prophecy
by Naruto6023
Summary: Both orphans, having suffered pain, hatred and loneliness. One's eyes as bright as flames of fire, the other's as dark as the flames of Amaterasu. What could happen when they spend just one night with each other; easing each other's pain?


**Hey there readers, so here's my third one shot! I was initially planning on posting this on valentines day, but then I decided to go for 19th Feb- Konan's birthday. But...I finished this a bit earlier and now I can't wait to put this out...hehe. :D**

**So Happy Birthday to Konan-chan in advance! :p**

**So let's get this sucker started with-**

**The Couple of Prophecy**

"So, what's your answer...Uzumaki Naruto?"

**...**

"This book..."

**...**

**"**That character in this book, his name is...Naruto!"

**...**

"I will end this endless cycle of hatred!"

**...**

"So...I forgive you."

**...**

"Even though right now I want nothing more than to kill you!...Still, by forgiving you; I will begin my quest for peace."

**...**

"I...I believe in my master. I believe that true peace can be achieved!" Naruto exclaimed with a serious expression on his face, holding a book in his hand as he stood in the front of the 'God' and the 'Angel' of Amegakure. The inside of the large paper tree was dimly lit, silence filling the area as Nagato gazed at Naruto, a bit wide eyed at the blonde's response.

"You...forgive me?" he asked baffled, as if not able to believe his ears while Konan, standing just in front of the large machine too found herself stunned. Seeing Naruto nod, Nagato blinked as he closed his eyes; a sigh escaping his lips as memories of the past flooded him. The death of his parents, meeting Konan and Yahiko, training under Jiraiya, forming the Akatsuki, Yahiko dying...

_'Yahiko...this kid, reminds me of you. Then, would you have done the same? Jiraiya-sensei...'_ he thought with scrunched up eyebrows while Konan was looking at the young boy in front of herself in wonder.

_'How could he forgive us? Just like that? We killed Jiraiya-sensei, his comrades, destroyed his village...how can he just forgive us so easily? Just what is he? Doesn't he feel that unrestrained hatred, that unbearable pain of losing your precious person...what gave him the strength to overcome such a thing?'_ she thought, gazing at the whiskered blonde who hadn't taken his sharp oceanic blue eyes off Nagato.

"I see...so that's your answer huh? I see now," Konan turned back to look at Nagato, an expression of anticipation on her face as she waited for what he would say.

"Uzumaki Naruto...I will believe in you."

"N-Nagato...," the blue haired angel trailed in shock as she stared at her long time friend.

"I think...Yahiko would've done the same," he spoke quietly while Naruto stood there, somewhat surprised.

"Who knew that book would play such an important role someday. It's as if, all of this was pre-planned," he said with a light chuckle before coughing voilently.

"Nagato!" Konan exclaimed with a concerned expression while the skinny shinobi freed his hands from the metallic shafts whereas Naruto just stared at him with a stony expression.

"Don't worry Konan, it doesn't matter now," the Rinnegan user articulated in a raspy voice when he formed the snake handseal making Konan's eyes widen while the blonde pulled out a kunai in defence- prepared for any attack.

"Do not worry...Naruto. I will not attack you. I'm merely trying to correct my mistakes," Nagato muttered with a smile as he began to raise his chakra levels while Konan's eyes widened in horror.

"Nagato! With your current chakra levels-"

"Quiet Konan!" he interrupted in a stern voice while the blonde jinchuriki stared at the scene in confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked loudly while the blue haired kunoichi lowered her head.

"He's going to revive the people of Konoha he earlier killed," Konan replied with clenched eyes, sadness in her tone making his eyes widen in astonishment.

"Naruto, I'm entrusting my dream to you, Yahiko's dream to you. I messed up...but you are the child of prophecy. I will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto," he said before closing his eyes.

"**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!** (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)" he exclaimed as his form began to glow a bit, his Rinnegan also glowing while Naruto clutched the book in his hand tighter.

"NO!" both males snapped their heads upon hearing Konan's voice, a deep scowl on her face.

"I will not let you die! Nagato, think for a moment! You're sacrificing your life to save a few lives of Konoha! The village responsible for the death of your parents and our village's suffering! They even had their dirty hands in Yahiko's death!" she exclaimed loudly making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Let it go...Konan. Let your hatred go, I know it hurts...but that's the only way to achieve peace. Besides, I can feel my times up. I just want to take a step in that direction before I join Yahiko," he spoke softly while on the outside people were being revived.

Konan however shook her head in denial.

"But why do you have to die? Why is it always us who have to do the sacrifices! You're the only one remaining I have!" she shouted, losing her calm while the Rinnegan user stared at her with somewhat wide eyes.

"Konan..."

_'It's been years since she has opened up this much with her emotions. These past years, she always remained reserved, calm and rarely spoke,'_ he pondered, now panting as the technique began to drain his life force away. Smiling at her, something he hadn't done in years, he said-

"I'm glad...to have seen the...Konan I first met all those years ago," panting heavily now as blood began to stream now his nostrils making Konan's eyes widen.

"Thanks...for the life saving bread. And, find someone to live for. I'm entrusting...m-my dreams to b-both of you," tears began to well up in Nagato's eyes as he gazed into Konan's own glassy ones.

_'No, I can't let him die like this! I'll make sure he fulfills his dreams himself. To one day live in a peaceful world, that was our dream; Yahiko's dream; Jiraiya-sensei's dream!'_ she thought, shaking her head furiously as the blue-haired angel started to go through a fast pace of whipping hand seals making Nagato's eyebrows lift in surprise.

"If I have to fi-"

DHUK!

Her eyes widened before they became half-lidded, slowly closing completely as she began to fell forward when an arm took hold of her waist from behind.

"A-Arigatou Nar-Naruto" Nagato uttered in a raspy voice, staring at the blonde standing behind an unconscious Konan; his sage mode activated. Naruto's eyes lifted to match the Rinnegan, sadness in his eyes as he nodded slowly. The blonde knew he was being selfish here, not having been wanting for Konan to possibly stop Nagato from reviving those he had killed. He knew that Konan maybe could've possibly convinced her best friend to change his mind; but Naruto wanted those dead people to return to life- especially those like Kakashi and Shizune.

However he couldn't help but feel this strange pang of guilt in his chest, even though he knew it was Nagato who had killed them in the first place. Maybe it was because he was taking the woman's only remaining precious person away from her. After all, he knew the pain of losing the people he cared for the most.

Releasing the snake handseal, Nagato began to pant heavily as he began to cough voilently while Naruto could only stare at him with an impassive look on his face.

"T-Take care...of her, Na-Naruto. T-The one you d-defeated in the last...is Yahiko. Make sure...to give b-both of our bo...bodies to her, I know s-she would want that," panting heavily now, his eyes became half-lidded while Naruto nodded as he started to walk towards the Rinnegan user with Konan in his arms bridal style.

"And take c-care of her, if you can. F-F-Farewell...my cousin," he whispered as his eyes slowly closed while the blonde's eyes widened at hearing the last part.

_'Cousin?'_

**Several Minutes Later: Konoha**

"We knew you could do it!"

"We believe in you Naruto!"

"You're our hero!"

"Eh?" the blonde stood there dumbfounded as he gazed at the reception he was recieving. Everyone was currently surrounding him, cheering him and yelling how cool he was, that he was their hero.

"O-Oi!" he exclaimed as children began to surround him, asking for autographs when he remembered something.

_'Oh yeah...,'_ taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, he was about to call Kakashi when he noticed Sakura walking towards him.

"Sakura-chan?" he exclaimed questioningly as the pink haired medic approached him.

"BAKA!" she exclaimed loudly before punching him in the gut lightly.

POOF!

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion along with everyone while Kakashi slapped his forehead. Noticing a piece of paper flow out of the smoke, Sakura bent down to pick it up.

To whoever that is reading this,

Please inform the godaime Hokage that I'm completely fine, and will return to the village after sometime. I have an important errand to run, so they don't have to worry about me.

Naruto 

**Several Hours Later: With Naruto**

Currently we find our blonde hero sitting inside a cave around a small fire, idly staring into space while on the opposite side laid an unconscious Konan, covered by his sage trenchcoat. Behind him were two bodies covered with thin blankets.

_'I hope no one is bothered with my absence in the village. And I hope Hinata is alright too, she was wounded really bad back there,'_ he pondered with a sigh, eyes becoming half lidded in exhaustion while it was night time now.

He lifted his head somewhat lazily upon hearing a moan. The blonde's eyes opened fully when he noticed Konan waking up as she stirred a bit.

Her eyes slowly opened as she stared blankly for a few seconds.

"Nagato!" Konan sat abruptly, her eyes wide when she noticed her surroundings. Her amber eyes widened even further when she noticed Naruto staring at her in what seemed to be sadness.

"Naruto?" she asked in confusion while the whiskered blonde averted his gaze as he stood up lazily to step aside.

"I'm sorry," he muttered while the paper user stared at the two dead bodies with wide eyes, clutching the coat on her lap tightly as she lowered her head.

"I see," she whispered to herself, an emotionless look in her eyes while Naruto stared at her curiously.

_'He's a jinchuriki, he must have had a hard life. Yet, unlike any that I've seen, he smiles, he has friends and people who care for him. Despite all the pain and loneliness in his life, he took it all in. If he can bear so much suffering, if he can drink up his hate...then I can too. To fulfill Nagato and Yahiko's dream, I have to be strong,'_ she thought, lifting her head as she gazed at the blonde; her eyes now emotionless as she pushed all her pain back in.

"Um, are you alright?" he asked before mentally slapping himself, of course she wouldn't be alright after what happened earlier. If somebody had asked him whether he was alright just after Jiraiya's death, he would've just scoffed at them and would've outright ignored them.

Konan however just looked at him, a stony look on her face as she nodded at him. Turning her head back, she began to gaze at the small fire, a lost look in her eyes.

Naruto however somewhat inwardly cringed at seeing the look on her face as well as her amber eyes, he could see the pain, loneliness and sadness reflecting in them. He knew the feeling all too well, and didn't want her to suffer through it; especially when most probably he was the cause for it.

Sitting at the same place as before, opposite to her, the blonde too started to get lost into the small flames- both of them sitting in silence.

"So, what now? Will you now continue to work with the Akatsuki?" he asked quietly, wanting to strike a conversation while not averting his gaze from the fire.

"No, Akatsuki was born with Nagato and Yahiko...and it ends for me with them," she stated softly, not taking her eyes off the fire; relishing in the comforting warmth.

"I'm sorry, Konan-san," she now looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Sorry?" why was he saying sorry? Shouldn't she be somehow trying to apologize for their actions, even if it wouldn't have brought back Jiraiya or his village. Nodding to her, Naruto shifted his gaze towards her.

Konan however was shocked to see the look in his eyes, they were full of warmth, but also consisted of sadness and regret. It matched her own eyes, except her amber ones looked to be cold and lifeless.

"I could've let you stop Nagato from executing that technique, and it would've saved his life. But...but I also wanted for him to revive all those people he had killed. I was the one who knocked you unconscious," his tone quieter at the end while the blue haired angel found herself perplexed at the young man's behaviour.

"You are...wierd Uzumaki Naruto," she said with a straight expression while Naruto's eyes involuntarily twitched at that. Here he was, trying to be sympathetic with her and that's the kind of reply he gets?

"You don't need to say sorry. That time, I shouldn't have lost control...it was my fault anyway. Deep down, I knew it was Nagato's time...b-but I didn't want to believe that," she stuttered a bit in between, her eyes glossy as she averted her gaze to the floor. The blonde however felt his heart being pinched at seeing the sad expression on her face, she had already went through enough in her life as it is.

_"And if you can...take care of her."_

Nagato's words echoed in his head as Naruto stared at her.

"Konan-san, I understand how you feel. I felt the same way when ero-sennin died," she looked at him with wet eyes, confusion on her face.

"Ero-sennin?" a fond smile took birth on his face as the blonde nodded, staring at the fire.

"Yeah, that's what I used to call Jiraiya-sensei by," he replied while the paper user could feel her lips curling upwards at that. Naruto shifted his gaze towards her, his eyes widening a bit upon seeing her glowing face due to the fire.

_'She looks kinda pretty when smiling,'_ an involuntary thought crossed his mind as the blonde jinchuriki smiled with her, a small blush on his face which Konan didn't miss.

_'Is he...,'_ she trailed in surprise.

"Is that name due to his perverse antics?" Konan asked in a bit of amusement, a small smile tugging her lips when Naruto 'hmph-ed'.

"You bet he was! He was the biggest pervert on the planet! Even during our training, that ero-sennin would always slip off to play around with women and do other stuff he called 'having fun'!" he eclaimed while Konan grew a bit red in the face at hearing the last part. The blonde though had an annoyed expression on his face which quickly turned into a sad smile.

"But still, he was the closest thing I had to a grandfather in this world. Even though we always appeared to be annoyed with each other and fought constantly, there was this special bond between us," he described with half-lidded eyes, staring at his hands while Konan seemed to be smiling at him.

_'That smile...,'_ she thought when her lips curled down in sadness upon remembering the fact that they were the ones who had killed Jiraiya in the first place.

"You two were very close to each other, weren't you Naruto?" she asked when he suddenly wiped his eyes, grinning sheepishly as the blonde began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hehe, yeah I guess so," he muttered.

"If it matters to you, I apologize that you had to bear so much pain for losing Jiraiya-sensei and your village," she spoke quietly making him snap his eyes towards, his eyes wide in shock.

"N-No! You don't need to say that Konan-san! It's just that this hatred which consumes us is our main enemy, we're just being controlled by it. You don't have to apologize about anything!" he exclaimed with a serious expression while she stared at him wide eyed.

This young man...he was really something. Even though she knew that he had forgiven them, she found it hard to believe. She still couldn't believe how he just forgave them. Never in her life had she met anyone who was like the jinchuriki in front of her. He really was different, and she couldn't help but be attracted to his smile; it was infectious.

"Then I forgive you too. You were only wanting for your precious people to live, it's natural Naruto. So you don't have to be guilty, besides I'm gonna join Nagato and Yahiko soon," she replied with a smile when he stood abruptly stood up.

"What do you mean you're going to join them soon? Konan-san, don't tell me...," his face paled while she blinked at him in confusion when he blurred to appear beside her in a second; taking her by surprise. His eyes were teared up comically, as he grabbed both of her hands in between his.

"Don't tell me that you're going to commit suicide!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice while she stared at his face, only inches away; in awe, confusion and mild amusement. They stayed like that for a few seconds when she spoke.

"I never meant to imply that Naruto-san," she calmly spoke, gazing into his oceanic blue eyes when he exhaled in relief, his expression becoming serious.

"Thank Kami. I thought that you were getting all depressed and angsty and decided to take the easiest route. Even so, I wouldn't have let you die, I have to take care of you after all," he spoke, still not leaning away while she was taken aback by his declaration.

He had to take care of her? Why? Wasn't he now going too far? He didn't even know her, and he was acting like they had been friends for a long time. However, she couldn't say that she wasn't touched by his declaration. Quite the opposite actually, it warmed her heart to see him overreacting when he thought she was going for suicide. Maybe it was because she earned for protectiveness, for someone to be there for her. Her relation with Nagato had become strained after Yahiko's death, and they rarely talked to each other after that. Both Konan and Nagato were nothing but a shell of their former themselves.

Always keeping quiet, being lonely, pushing all her pain inside, crying silently at night; that was her life. All she could do these past years was put an iron front, a calm, cool and an indifferent face to anything or anyone- that was the Konan everyone knew except Nagato. But the blonde jinchuriki, who had earlier been their target, had actually made her smile- even though it was because of his silly antics. He somehow sparked that lost personality of her.

"Um...you don't have to take care of me Naruto-san," she spoke a bit hesitantly, a light shade of pink lighting her cheeks as she stared into his electric blue eyes; as if staring into the endless sky before averting her gaze.

"But why? Nagato said to me to take care of you. And he was right, you do need someone to take care for you. If Nagato was the last of your precious person, then you should find someone else to live for. Nobody should be lonely," he spoke quietly, his expression becoming sad as he remembered his childhood.

'_His eyes...they look so sad,'_ she thought with a soft gaze before asking him.

"But...who should I live for? I never had any parents, Nagato and Yahiko were my only friends. But now that they're dead, I've decided to become the leader of Amegakure. We will pursue our dreams with you...Naruto-san. That was Nagato's last true wish, to help you in attaining their dreams, to protect you. You have so much ahead of you Naruto-san. For me, I've lived my life. Even if it was a waste, I still cherish it's every moment," she spoke with a smile, her amber eyes glossy as now the blonde leaned back a bit, a sigh escaping his lips.

"No, you still have so much ahead of you! Don't say things like that!" he spoke loudly in a firm voice as she lifted her head to stare at him with wide eyes before smiling at him softly.

"You...remind me of Yahiko. He was just like you, always being positive no matter what the odds, always yelling out his dreams and never listening to anyone. I appreciate you trying to lift me up Naruto-san...but this is the hard truth of life. It's like, everyone is destined by birth to do what they did in their lives. It's all destiny Naruto-san, and we can't change it. No matter how many times you yell about not giving up, it always ends the way it was supposed to be," she said in a low tone, her eyes now set on her lap as she clenched his coat.

'_Just like what happened with Yahiko and Nagato. And it seems, the same will happen to me...we were only born to help the child of prophecy I guess, we were born to help Jiraiya-sensei help find that child...Uzumaki Naruto,'_ she thought while gazing at the two bodies laying on the opposite side, a melancholic smile etched on her face when she heard an angry growl.

"I hate people who pity themselves like this! The FUCK do you mean it's all destiny?" Naruto exclaimed after grabbing her shoulders tightly, making her look at him as the blue haired kunoichi stared into his angry orbs wide eyed.

"I don't know about you or anybody else, but I forge my own destiny Konan! All my life I've been living believing that, that someday I'm gonna be recognised by the villagers. If I thought like you are pitying yourself right now, then I would've been dead a long time ago! Destiny...I hate this word!" he yelled with gritted teeth while she winced a bit in pain.

"No matter how many times I fail, I will always yell about not giving up and I would NEVER give up! That's my way of the ninja!" he exclaimed with fierce determination in his eyes as Konan sat there speechless, stunned as she continued to gaze at him.

"If you say that no one is left for you, then I will become your precious person!" he uttered loudly, thumping his chest with his thumb while her eyes widened even more in shock.

"Y-You?" she stuttered as he glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Of course! If you have decided to help me achieve my goals and protect me, then I will too become a purpose in your life! We will protect each other, we will become each other's reason to live our life! What do you say Konan?" he asked with a small fierce smirk, his bright eyes piercing into her soul.

Konan however, sat there frozen as she processed his words. He had just instantly declared her as one of the most important people in his life, and for her to say the least- the one, who had destroyed his village and killed his godfather! She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. After so many years in her life did she feel her heart beating strongly, did she feel that strange warmth covering her heart.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she lowered her head, biting her lower lip as she desperately tried to control herself.

Naruto stared at her with firm resolution, his narrowed eyes becoming soft as he watched her lower her head.

"Konan-san..." he muttered softly as her body started shaking a bit while Konan put a hand over her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. Nobody had talked to her so freely and compassionately in her life. Even with Yahiko, they rarely got time to express each other as they were always busy with wars and Akatsuki.

And now this young man, her fellow student, had come out of nowhere to claim her as his precious person; to give her a reason to live. It strangely filled her with joy, happiness...this mere young jinchuriki was breaking the ice wall around her. He was breaking his way through her, he had quickly broken through actually- in a just one day. He made her feel alive again, as if she had a purpose in life. He was making her see life through an entirely different angle, he was making her see the positive side of life- something which she had forgotten about a long time ago.

'_Please...not now...not in front of him,'_ she mentally chanted, sniffing in deep breaths to calm herself when a whimper escaped her lips, her bangs of blue hair thankfully covering the upper portion of her face while she clutched his sage coat on her lap tightly in her fists.

Naruto however grew worried as he looked at her shaking form, his lips curling down in sadness as he mistook the situation as to having hurt her emotionally.

'_I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said all that!'_ he mentally berated himself for acting on impulse. Here he was, gloriously failing at easing her pain. He only wanted to get to know her better, to somehow try to ease the unending amount of pain in her eyes; which somehow resulted in backfiring at him. Shuffling a bit forward, he put a hand on her shaking shoulder gently, a concerned expression on his face.

"K-Konan-san...um, gomenasai. I was just trying to make you feel better, I'm really sorry! It's just that I don't know how to talk to a woman, I always keep doing idiotic things. Please forgive me...I didn't want to cross the line," he said softly while her sobs became louder. Naruto opened his mouth again to speak something before stopping at the last moment as he began to stare into the fire, a sad expression on his face.

'_I just keep doing stupid things. Why can't I do something right for once? I guess that's why Sakura-chan always hits me,'_ he pondered sadly before turning back to her shaking form. Sighing to himself, the blonde decided the best course of action right now was to leave her be.

"I'm truly sorry," he whispered before lifting his hand off her shoulder.

Konan though, her eyes snapped open when he retracted his hand off her shoulder.

'_His touch..._,' it was damn comforting. It was warm, gentle, his touch was the catalyst that made the ice around her crack even more. She knew this was strange, he was supposed to be a stranger to her. But in just a few hours, where Nagato and he exchanged their stories, she felt a lot closer to him- maybe because they had studied under the one same awesome sanin. She felt something akin to a bond between them. Even so, she didn't want him to lift his hand. She needed comfort, she needed his touch. He had tried to comfort her, and thought he was stupid? How could he? How dare he think so low of himself?

Acting on sole impulse and instincts, Konan quickly grabbed his retracting hand before crushing herself into him in a hug.

"K-Konan-san!" Naruto exclaimed in shock when Ame's angel began to sob uncontrollably on his chest. Her hands were currently wrapped around him as she released the dam of tears, her wails clenching the blonde's heart as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Release it Konan-san...I know you went through a lot, just let it go," he whispered in her ears as her body shook with loud sobs. Resting his chin on her head, he began to rub her back through her Akatsuki robe gently.

"W-Why did they have to die? Why wasn't it me?" she yelled into his chest, clutching his form tightly as a few tears escaped Naruto's eyes, not being able to bear the anguish and pain in her cries.

She looked so fragile right now, completely opposed to the cold exterior she was sporting earlier. Was she hiding this much pain? So much sorrow and sadness?

Meanwhile, Konan had let all restraints on herself slip away. She was releasing all her pent up pain, anguish, frustration...everything.

"Why me? WHY NARUTO? WHY!" Konan yelled as river of tears flooded down her cheeks while the blonde hugged her tightly, his own warm tears falling onto her head as he cried for her silently.

**Next Morning**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly as he stared at the ceiling of the cave, the fire already extinguished as the warm sunrays now fell on his form. Turning his head, he smiled sadly at seeing Konan sleeping beside him; her arms wrapped around his waist with his sage coat covering their forms.

She was sleeping, the expression on her face soft while there were tear stains on her cheeks. Her cheeks were a bit puffy due to crying so much.

Naruto however stared at her face in awe, a blush covering his cheeks as the sun rays made her fair, unblemished skin glow.

_'She looks beautiful...'_

The smooth curves of her heart shaped face, her cute petty nose, her slightly parted pink lips, her thick attractive eyelashes; it made his heart flutter. During the midst of saving his village and trying to ease her pain, he never did realize how beautiful she was.

She was snuggled into his chest, a peaceful expression on her face as the blonde gently shifted a strand of hair from her face.

_'Last night...'_ he trailed as the memories of last night came to him.

Konan had calmed down after crying for several minutes. And after that, she stayed in that position, requesting for Naruto to please let her stay like that. The whiskered blonde intially felt a bit uncomfortable, but then they started to talk about their lives; sharing the good and bad memories with each other- and eventually Naruto became comfortable as he held her form tighter during their chat and yet again, as expected, failed to notice the blush on her face.

Konan however was quite interested in knowing about his past, and even comforted him later as he told her of his loneliness and pain. Both of them didn't know how much time had passed, but they kept talking through the night, comforting each other.

Naruto, to his shock and awe, had heard Konan giggle when he told her of his pranks. He had just stared at her for a few seconds as she giggled at his silly pranks and antics, her voice was melodious. From then on, he tried to make her laugh as much as he could with their conversation turning towards lighter topics as they laughed with each other.

Now that he thought, it was like...a miracle that they had grown so close with each other in such a short amount of time. Both of their pasts full of pain, hurt and suffering; they had quickly found solace and comfort in each other. Konan was the only one in his life except Gaara who he could relate himself with, and he was ecstatic to have known her so well in just a day.

Circumstances had indeed forced these two to comfort each other, to miraculously get to know each other in such a short interval.

Naruto was however brought out of his thoughts when he felt Konan shuffle a bit. Gazing down at her, he smiled at her as her eyes fluttered a bit, adjusting to the sun rays. One thing though he suddenly realised as she woke up...

_'Fuck! What would she think of our position if she wakes up like this? Last night she was pretty down, but now that she would be back to normal...she surely is going to hit me for taking advantage for her!'_ he thought in one of his idiotic moments, panic settling in as the blonde tried to scurry his way out of her hold.

Her lips were settled in an annoyed cute pout as she snuggled her face further deeper into his chest, trying to block out the sunrays while he held a nervous expression on his face. Snaking his hands down his body inside the coat, he tried to; ever so slowly unwrap her arms from his waist as he shifted a bit away from her.

"Mhmm..." Konan moaned in what seemed to be irritation as she pulled him towards her again; her arms locked around his waist in an iron grip.

_'Damn it...,'_ Naruto cursed mentally when he again tried to pry her arms off gently. A crimson blush though covered his face when his left hand accidently touched her breasts through her Akatsuki robe.

_'They are big...arghh! Darn you ero-sennin!'_

Shaking his head lightly, he concentrated on the main task as the blonde gently took hold of her hands and tried to lift them.

_'Ahh...just a little more...'_

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Aduh!" he exclaimed incoherently in surprise, his eyes wide in horror as he gazed at the expressionless face of Konan, her cheeks a light pink which was thankfully being covered by the sunrays.

"A-Ahh...ehehehe Konan! Ohayou! Um...you see...," he trailed, nothing coming to his mind as Naruto laughed nervously while Konan just kept staring at him with a straight face, further making him nervous.

"Were you trying to take advantage of me?" she asked in a monotone voice making his cheeks burn into a crimson blush as he furiously shook his head, no words coming out of his mouth.

"Your red face says something else though," her face still straight as the blonde found himself getting cornered here.

"N-No...I was just trying to get up. But you were holding me so tight so I tried to lift your hand but then you woke up suddenly!" he blabbered with a gulp while she just kept staring at his face making him avert his eyes; she really looked beautiful and he did not want to blush anymore than he already was.

He snapped his head back upon hearing Konan burst into a fit of giggles, a confused expression on his face.

"I...I was just messing with you N-Naruto," she spoke in between her giggles as he stared at her mesmerised, a gentle smile creeping up his lips.

Konan though abruptly stopped giggling when she noticed him staring at her face, her cheeks strangely getting flushed.

_'Why is he staring at me like that? And why do I keep blushing?'_ she thought in embarrassment when the whiskered blonde beside her chuckled lightly.

"Hehehe...yeah, you got me there Konan," he spoke sheepishly as this time the paper user found herself looking at his facial features.

After talking to him last night, after expressing each other; she felt a lot closer to him. For some odd reason, she felt comfortable laying in his arms like this. And she would easily admit she hadn't slept so well in so many years. The blue haired angel felt so comfortable in his gentle and warm embrace.

And now looking at him, his sun-kissed blonde hair were glowing under the sunrays with his oceanic blue eyes shining brightly- she couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"Konan...so you're returning to Amegakure?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance-like state making her blush when she realized what she had been doing.

Nodding to him, her smile suddenly disappearing, Konan slowly stood up with Naruto following her; quite confused by the sad expression on her face.

"It's morning now, I should leave now Naruto," she said a bit dejectedly making him nod sadly.

"Yeah, you're right. We have our own villages to serve. But don't you worry, I'll frequently visit you Konan! Don't ever think you're lonely!" he exclaimed with a grin making her smile as she wrapped both Nagato's and Yahiko's bodies in her paper.

"Hai...arigatou Naruto," she said gratefully with a soft smile making him grin foxily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, there's one more thing!" he exclaimed before suddenly grabbing hold of her hand, making her blush lightly behind the high neck part of her cloak. Lifting her hand to place her palm in front of him, he bit his thumb to draw some blood. Going through a couple of handsigns, he exclaimed-

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **(Summoning Technique)," resulting in a puff of smoke on Konan's hand as she stared at him in confusion while Naruto just smiled at her reassuringly.

"A toad summon?" she asked with raised eyebrows, gazing at the small toad on her hand.

"Yo!" it exclaimed while Naruto grinned at her.

"I want to you to take Gamashitei here with you. If you ever need my help or rather just talk, inform my friend here. He would return to it's summoning realm and reverse summon me to inform me and then..." Naruto suddenly trailed as his eyes widened.

"Wait a minute...Gamashitei, you return back to Myoubokuzan, I have another plan," he spoke seriously making it nod.

"See ya!"

"What are you planning Naruto?" Konan asked in confusion as the blonde again went through a couple of handseals to slam his hand on the ground.

POOF!

Konan coughed a bit due to proximity with the smoke as she backed a bit. The smoke revealed a human sized toad with a large scroll in its mouth, Naruto sitting on it with a smirk. It stretched out its tongue to put the large scroll in front of Konan, who just stared at it before looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"T-This is...," she stuttered when he spoke in a stern voice.

"Sign it Konan," her eyes further getting wide as she stared at him baffled.

"You want me to sign the toad summoning contract?" she asked, not being able to believe her eyes while he nodded at her with a smile.

"Yondaime Hokage, student of ero-sennin had signed this contract. Me, another student of ero-sennin signed this. You were also his student. So this contract is yours as much as it is mine. This contract signifies that we were once the students of an awesome toad sage!" he exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes, not knowing what to do.

_'Naruto...'_

After signing the toad summoning contract, Naruto had told her to call him via the toads whenever she needed him. Now, both of them stood outside the cave as the warm sunrays reflected off their forms.

"I guess then this is goodbye for now Konan," Naruto said with a gentle smile as Konan smiled back, her eyes holding warmth and so many emotions unlike the previous day.

"Here Naruto," she spoke with a sort of shy smile, gazing sideways at the ground as a bouquet of papers formed in her hands; which she currently was offering to him.

"Oh...thanks," he said with a grin, holding the bouquet gently.

"No, thank you Naruto...for everything," she spoke softly with glossy eyes, her amber eyes expressing such gratitude and happiness; they were so expressive now that Naruto found himself unable to shift his gaze off her eyes.

His lips curled upwards as he closed his eyes momentarily, nodding at the Ame's angel.

"Arigatou."

Konan whispered in his ear.

Naruto's eyes snapped open upon feeling soft lips on his right cheek to see her lean back, a dark blush present on her face. He stared at her with a surprised and an innocent expression on his face as she smiled at him shyly, her body now disintegrating into papers due to her **Shikigami **(Dance of the Paper) Technique.

He just stood there, now alone for several seconds as he replayed the soft kiss in his mind again and again.

"Shehehe!" he smiled goofily to himself, his cheeks burning bright as the blonde rubbed his whiskered cheek.

**One Week Later**

"Phew! Well, this was the last one!" Naruto exclaimed as he put a large wooden plank down near the construction site with the village being repaired since Pain's attack last week.

After he had returned to the village, people had yet again welcomed him just as animatedly as before with the exception of Sakura being angry for being so reckless. Tsunade had gotten out of her coma induced state with everyone being busy in their own jobs.

Now we find Naruto heading towards his apartment with the sun setting down.

_'Hmm...I wonder how Konan's doing?'_ he thought while staring up at the stars. Ever since parting their ways a week ago, the blonde often found his thoughts shifting towards her. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he really missed her. Her smile, her sweet giggle, her comforting presence, her warm embrace when they slept that night, that sky blue piece of origami attached to her blue hair which made her look even more cute and beautiful.

_'Damn I miss her badly,'_ he thought with a sigh, now laying on his bed.

_'Could it be that I like her?'_ he thought in confusion. This past week, the blonde had sub-consciously developed feelings for her.

A silly smile appeared on his face as he rubbed his right cheek, remembering that kiss.

POOF!

**Myoubokuzan**

THUD!

"Ow!" the blonde exclaimed as he fell horizontally on the ground.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BED?" he yelled in anger, quickly springing up comically when he noticed where he was.

"Huh?"

"Naruto! Konan called! She's in danger! Gamabunta and Gamahiro are currently assisting her, but she's badly wounded and needs your help! It seems a masked man from Akatsuki has attacked her!" elder Shima spoke making his eyes widen.

_'It's that same masked man who Tou-san warned me about!'_ he thought.

"Take me there quickly then!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Pa is also there with her. He will reverse summon you in a few seconds," she explained making him nod.

_'I need to get into sage mode quickly!'_ he pondered before noticing that they were standing near the oil pond.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he exclaimed as two shadow clones formed besides him before the three dived into the pond while Shima looked on in confusion.

A few seconds later, three of them got out before they were puffed into smoke.

**Amegakure: With Konan**

_'Damn it! I didn't know she possessed the toad summoning contract. Though it's not a complete surprise considering she was once Jiraiya's student,'_ the masked nin, Tobi thought with gritted teeth as he panted heavily under the ever pouring rain of Amegakure. Currently half of his mask was torn, his one Sharingan eye already blind due to him sacrificing it to use **Izanagi **(Forefather God); saving himself from Konan's **Kami no Shisha **(Paper Person of the God Technique). In truth, he had severely underestimated her and was now paying the price. Not to mention Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Fukasaku were already standing besides her; all of them looked to be quite injured though.

The toads had minor bruises while Konan stood there, panting heavily in chakra exhaustion as blood dripped down the side of her face.

Tobi's eyes however widened when Fukasaku, the great toad sage went through a couple of handseals to perform a summoning technique.

His eyes widened considerably when the summon revealed to be three Naruto, all of their sage modes activated.

"N-Naruto...," Konan trailed in a mixture of surprise and relief as she gazed at the back of the blonde jinchuriki.

Turning back just a bit, he eyed her for a moment before turning back; balling his fists as he narrowed his eyes.

Tobi, however was gritting his teeth in frustration as he glared at the group.

_'Damn it! That brat just had to come again! I should've come more prepared,'_ he thought in anger before deciding to leave them be for now, he was in no condition to fight Naruto; who had single handedly defeated Nagato.

"You will regret this...Konan," he spoke loudly over the pitter-patter of the rain, glaring at her panting form before his body started to swirl into a black hole as he left the area.

Sighing to himself, the real Naruto in the middle turned around quickly as he approached Konan with a worried expression on his face.

"Konan, you okay?" he asked, both of his hands on her shoulders as she panted in exhaustion, nodding at him with a smile. He smiled at her in relief when she suddenly collapsed, falling in his arms unconscious.

"Konan!" he exclaimed in concern, kneeling down as he gently held her head against his chest.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan, she's just suffering from chakra exhaustion...no major injuries," Fukasaku said seriously making the blonde nod as he gazed at her unconscious face.

"Arigatou...you guys. You can return if you want, I will handle the rest," the blonde spoke as he stood up, the blue haired kunoichi safely tucked in his arms bridal style while shadow clones dispelled themselves.

"We'll tell Tsunade about your whereabouts. And take care of her gaki," Gamabunta spoke in his gruff voice making him blush a bit while Gamahiro and Fukasaku nodded at him before the toads dispelled themselves.

Looking back at her, the blonde stared at her with warmth and care in his eyes as he pressed her form closer to his chest, tightening his grip around her.

_'Konan...'_

**One Day Later**

Konan moaned in a low tone as she shuffled a bit, fluttering her eyes to remove the haziness.

"Where...," she trailed as her vision cleared, founding herself staring at the ceiling of a dark room. Turning her head, her amber eyes widened upon noticing Naruto sitting beside her, currently sleeping with his head on her bed.

Suddenly memories of what had transpired before she lost consciousness flooded her mind, a small smile forming on her face as she remembered the sleeping blonde coming to her rescue.

Her hand lifted as if on automation as she touched his cheek softly, a light blush on her face as she smiled at him fondly.

_'I've missed you Naruto,'_ she thought, her eyes soft as she gazed at his sleeping face. Looking around, she immediately recognised the room as her home quarters in the tallest building of Ame, quite surprised that he had found her room.

Gulping down the water from a bottle she had found on a desk beside her bed, she turned back to the sleeping blonde; a smile on her face. Now seeing him after what seemed to be ages to her, she couldn't help but smile; he just had that effect on her. Konan didn't know why, or how...but this past week she had often found herself missing the blonde's comforting presence; the way he had embraced her when they slept together a week ago. She didn't know...but seeing him again had made her heart beat faster.

Her hand then moved as she ran her slender fingers through his unruly silky hair, her eyes holding warmth for him when his eyelids suddenly scrunched up a bit- signs of waking up while Konan immediately retracted her hand, not wanting to wake him up.

"Huh?" he exclaimed as the blonde lifted his head, his eyes half-lidded while the blue haired angel couldn't help but giggle at his silly face. Naruto sat straight up as he rubbed his eyes, gazing at her for a fraction of second before suddenly his electric blue eyes widened.

"Konan!" he exclaimed, diving towards her quickly before hugging her, his body tightly pressed against hers.

"Thank Kami you're awake! I was beginning to worry about you! You didn't have any major injuries but you were unconscious for a whole day!" he blabbered, not noticing the crimson red blush on her face as she sat there frozen.

Naruto however had his eyes closed as he hugged her tightly to her, his arms around her neck. Leaning back slowly, he looked at her with a bright smile before it quickly turned to confusion upon noticing her red face.

"Konan, do you have a fever?" he asked in concern, his voice gentle as he touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"N-No...I'm alright Naruto," she said timidly, averting her gaze while the blonde stared at her in confusion.

"Um...is something wrong?" a confused look in his eyes when she smiled at him warmly.

"Nothing, it's just...it's good to see you again Naruto," she spoke softly, a cute blush on her face while the whiskered blonde grinned at her sheepishly.

"I missed you too! I even often dreamt about you!" he exclaimed with an embarrassed grin, a light blush lighting his cheeks when Konan looked at him with widened eyes, an odd sense of happiness filling her heart.

"What did you dream about me?"

"You and me eating ramen together!" he exclaimed in joy while she sweatdropped, her eyebrows twitching at him.

"Naruto..."

"And when you kissed me!" he continued making her eyes widen again, her cheeks getting flushed as she played with the blanket in her fist in anxiety while gazing out through the window; her heart thumping against her chest.

She did not know what to say; she herself had often found herself wondering what would have happened if they had kissed some more...and then...Konan gulped as she suddenly found herself getting hot. She did not know what she felt for the blonde; but she surely smiled whenever his face invaded her mind, her heart would leap, butterflies would dance in her stomach, and so many indescribable emotions would fill her.

An odd silence filled the room as she dared not turn her head, she dared not look into his eyes right now...cause she knew, she knew that he would definitely be getting a hot kiss from her if that happened; and this time not on the cheek.

_'Calm yourself down Konan, surely Naruto would not appreciate me thinking about him in such a way.,'_ she thought, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

Her eyes though suddenly widened when she felt Naruto kiss her gently on the cheek. She turned her head back to notice him smiling at her up close, a blush on his face as their eyes met.

"Just returning the favour," he spoke softly, his husky tone acting like an aphrodisiac to her body. She couldn't shift her gaze now, his electric blue eyes had completely mesmerised her now as the angel found herself leaning towards his face.

Naruto's smile however slowly wore off when he noticed her closing in, both of them staring into each other's eyes as the blonde found himself unable to move; either forwards or backwards- he was just frozen in place.

Noticing him, just sitting there and not responding to her...subtle movements, her heart clenched as she stopped herself, breaking the eye contact as the angel pulled herself back.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly in a quivering voice. It couldn't be! Was she about to cry again? All those years, not a single tear she had shed in the presence of anyone...and Naruto just had to break into her heart like this. He just had to see her cry last month, she didn't want to...

_'Why does it hurt?' _she sighed sadly, her heart heavy in sadness. Why was she even sad? It's not like there was anything between them to begin with? She should've known that he was younger and would prefer girls of his own age...like that Sakura or Hinata girl he had mentioned to her before.

She jerked a bit upon feeling Naruto's warm hand over her.

"Hey...," she felt him grab her chin gently as he made her look at him. Naruto's eyes widened upon noticing her glossy eyes. Was she about to cry? He didn't want to cause her pain, his heart twisted in a painful way at seeing the sadness in her eyes.

She looked so vulnerable, so fragile right now as compared to when he had first seen her.

"I will take care of you...Konan," he murmured softly with a warm smile on his face before leaning in to capture her lips in a chaste kiss, shocking Konan as her amber eyes widened.

Her eyes though slowly closed, tears now finally escaping the confines of her eyelids as they streamed down her cheeks. The blonde started to rub his lips softly against hers, his hands lifting up to wipe the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

Konan too started to kiss him back gently, their soft lips as if melting into each other as the duo enjoyed their first kiss. Leaning back slowly, the whiskered blonde opened his eyes along with Konan, both of them having amazed expressions on their faces.

"Naruto...," she exhaled softly, her heart fluttering while both of their cheeks were currently burning. Naruto however had his eyes locked on her moist pink lips, wanting more of her as he again leaned in.

This time the kiss was feverish, more passionate as both of them rubbed their moist lips against each other. Konan moaned softly in appreciation when Naruto began to nibble on her lower lip lightly, rubbing her bare shoulders gently. Both of their eyes were closed in pleasure as Konan began to fall back, pulling him with her on the bed.

Snaking her tongue out, she began to lick his lips; taking the blonde by surprise as he- on pure instinct opened his lips. A groan escaped Naruto's lips as their tongues began to duel with each other. His hormones picking up, he began to kiss her more frantically, now rubbing her thighs through the thin blanket as the blonde now began to dominate the kiss. Pushing her tongue back, he began to explore her moist cavern making Konan moan in pleasure as she pushed her hips upwards- her nether region coming in contact with his boner making another erotic moan leave her parted lips.

Almost a lifetime of sexual frustration, due to her sexual desires considering the blonde above her, she began to get wet really quickly as her hormones now burned her body with her breathing getting heavier.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she defined a new meaning to 'a heated make-out', taking Naruto by surprise as they began to kiss wildly- her soft moans filling the silent room. Their kiss was now lust filled as she pulled down his zipper, discarding his jacket while Naruto too got rid of the blanket between them as they began to grind their bodies against each other.

"Nharusho...," she moaned sloppily in between their make out session when he slowly leaned back a bit, his hair now even more messier due to her active fingers as he gazed at her through hazy eyes.

"Konan...," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off her amber ones; both of them panting heavily now. Desire was clearly visible in their eyes, but with a tinge of confusion. Why were they doing this? Did they like each other romantically? It seemed to be a pretty stupid question though.

Her face was burning now, her lower region wet as she stared into his eyes mesmerized.

"D-Do you like me...Naruto?" she stuttered, her breathing heavy with her eyes bearing a look of anticipation.

He kept staring at her, now remembering how he had missed her, how much he had craved her presence.

_'She was always on my mind, her beautiful eyes, her eyelashes, that small adoring smile of hers...she never left my mind,'_ he thought as Konan inadvertently bit her lip when he locked his right hand with hers; a warm smile easing onto his face as her heart hammered against her chest.

"I do Konan...I like everything about you. Ever since I had met you last week, I couldn't keep you off my mind," he confessed as her eyes started to get watery. Leaning down he lovingly kissed her cheek, wiping a stream of tear.

"I want to take your pain away, I want you to be feel loved. I want to be your most precious person in the world," he whispered softly as she sniffed softly making him smirk cheekily.

"Mah Konan, you really get emotional very easily. At first I thought you were a 'cold and non-responsive to any kind of external stimuli' kind of person," he winked at her making her eyes widen before she pouted cutely at him. Was this coming from the supposed knucklehead Uzumaki Naruto? 'External stimuli'? Where'd he read that from?

Chuckling lightly, he quickly leaned down to capture her lips again as she closed her eyes, accepting it quickly while the blue haired angel gently began to rub his shoulders. She then began to grind herself against him, rubbing his lower back with her other hand as they moaned softly. Backing up a bit from the kiss, she guided his right hand onto her plump D-cups, which were straining the tight garment she was currently wearing. The blonde began to blush madly when she lifted her head to lick his earlobe, nibbling on it making him groan in pleasure.

"Touch me Naruto...make me feel feel like a woman...make love to me," she whispered, her hot breath on his ear making his hormones go crazy.

Pushing her back on the bed, he began to return the favour by sucking back on her earlobe, biting it gently as he gently began to knead her right mound making a loud moan escape her lips. She was really sensitive when it came to her breasts.

"Ah Naruto...," her eyes closed in pleasure he began to grind his crotch with her lower region. Lowering his head, he then began to place wet kisses on her neck as Konan turned her head sideways to give more access to him.

His hands were busy in gently cupping her sensitive tits as the blonde bit her skin lightly.

"Oh Naruto...it feels so good...don't stop," she moaned in appreciation as his hardened member was now straining his ninja pants. Konan was fully enjoying her first time getting this much intimate with someone as she kept moaning loudly, both of their bodies now sweaty when they began to get rid of their clothing.

Now staring at her naked form beneath him, Naruto couldn't help but stare in wonder while Konan averted her gaze, a shy expression on her face as she covered her breasts.

"D-Don't stare at me," she muttered softly making him smile. Gently grabbing hold of her wrists, he revealed her breasts before leaning down next to her ear.

"Ame's tenshi is quite sexy...beautiful...and cute," he whispered making her blush bright red even with both of them now naked.

"Baka...," she muttered with a small smile when a loud moan escaped her lips, her back arching as Naruto began to rub her pink pussy lips, a smirk on his face.

_'Arigatou...ero-sennin,'_ he mentally thanked Jiraiya for atleast literally teaching him how to please a smiled warmly at seeing the expression of pleasure on her face, her eyes closed as she moaned softly.

Continuing to rub her pussy lips, he placed a kiss on her nose as she squirmed beneath him.

"It...It feels so good," Konan panted, her index finger curled near her lips with her other hand tightly gripping the bedsheet.

Leaning down, he took her hardened pink nipple in his mouth, making her go crazy as she encircled her arms around his neck- urging him to go on. The blonde continued to finger her as he started to suck on her nipple, occasionally biting it lightly making her moan loudly.

"Keep doing it...oh Naruto...it feels amazing," her moans were making him crazy now as his member throbbed painfully now. Releasing her now salivated nipple, he began to attend to her other rosy bud.

Konan had never felt so good in her life, she never knew how good it would feel to have her mounds played with.

"I like your breasts," he whispered in her ear with a perverted smile, pinching her nipples as a faint tint of red covered her cheeks now as she moaned softly yet again.

"D-Don't talk...like that," she mumbled as Naruto being the virgin he was, now found himself unable to wait as he lined his cock with her pussy, rubbing it against her vaginal lips.

"Konan...c-can I?" he asked while breathing heavily as she opened her eyes, now half-lidded.

"Go on...I want you, Naruto. I...too will make you feel loved," lifting her hand, she gently cupped his cheek with a pure, heart warming smile on her face.

"We will absorb each other's pain, Naruto," she spoke softly as the blonde put his hand over hers, tears brimming in his oceanic blue eyes.

Kissing her hand softly, he smiled at her while she gazed back at him with warmth in her eyes.

"You really are an angel," he spoke making her blush. It felt so good...the heartfelt compliments from him, his warm smile; he made her feel like the happiest woman alive. He made her feel wanted and loved. When with him, Konan could forget all her pain; she would feel boiling happiness surging through her system. In just a week, just seven days; she could feel herself getting addicted to his presence, his smile, his goofiness, his unpredictability, his rare genius sparks...the Ame's orphan was addicted to Konoha's jinchuriki.

"Be gentle...this is my first time," she said softly making his eyes widen a bit. He didn't know it was her first, though it did explain her sensitivity to even the most sensual acts of intimacy; she was just like him after all.

_'I'm happy you are my first,'_ both of them with fond smiles on their faces when Naruto pushed in gently, already expecting her hymen to be broken due to her training- and it seemed he was right.

"Ahh...," Konan moaned in amazing pleasure, arching her back while the blonde too had his eyes closed in extreme pleasure.

"Damn...you're so tight!" he exclaimed as she started to move her hips on her own, moaning lightly as bolts of pleasure rocked their bodies.

"Ero-tenshi," he muttered with a smirk as she continued to thrust her hips, his dick already completely inside her.

"Naruto...please move...," she trailed as he started to move slowly making her moan louder; she really was sensitive.

"Oh Kami...yes," she moaned in electrifying pleasure, their sweaty bodies slipping against each other in slick friction while he started to knead her breasts again; rocketing her pleasure.

"S-So good...," she moaned as his thrusts soon became faster, wilder while Naruto had his eyes closed in unbelieving pleasure.

"F-Faster Naruto...harder," she spoke in a rasp voice with his thrusts increasing in pace immediately, electric sparks of pleasure bolting through their forms. Leaning down, he claimed her parted lips in a heated kiss as he continued to fill her up again and again.

"Mmmm..." she continued to moan throatily even in the kiss as he continued to rock her back and forth. Pulling back, he called her...

"Konan..." her hazy eyes opened slowly as he continued to thrust in her, staring back into his warm electric blue eyes as he smiled through the foggy pleasure.

"I love you...my Tenshi," he confessed making her half-lidded eyes widen in shock, both of them panting as they were about to reach their climax. Seeing the honesty and love in those warm blue orbs, tears involuntarily formed in her amber orbs even through the high amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"N-Naruto...," she stuttered as streams of pearly liquid traced her cheeks. Why? What did she do to deserve this? She destroyed his village, she was responsible for killing his sensei...then why? What did he see in her?

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her body as she could while he continued to fill her insides with his dick, lewd sounds being produced as their skin slapped against each other. Naruto too wrapped his arms around her arched back.

"I...I think I'm...," Konan trailed, barely able to say anything coherent with her world filled with pleasure; holding Naruto close to her when he began to suckle on her nipple, creation a suction.

That pushed her over the edge as her inner walls tightened around his cock, clamping on it. With the warm juicy pressure on his dick making him go crazy, he too felt himself about to release.

"I'm cumming!" he screamed while Konan moaned lightly when the first orgasm of her life hit her full force, making her senses go numb with mind boggling pleasure as Naruto milked her insides with ropes of his warm semen.

Both of their bodies now glowed in post-sex bliss, taking several minutes to recover their senses from the undescribable pleasure they had felt due to the mind blowing orgasms.

"T-That was amazing...Konan," Naruto panted as both of them laid beside each other; facing each other while the blanket was currently covering their forms.

She smiled at him, interlocking her fingers with his before pecking him on the lips.

"You were wonderful," she whispered making him grin sheepishly, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Naruto...d-do you meant what you said earlier?" she asked with soft eyes when he nodded seriously.

"Yeah, I love you Konan. I know this is fast but, when we were...," he kind of blushed making her giggle at bit at his shyness.

"...making love, I just suddenly knew, inside you, you in my arms...that I love you. That moment, it felt so right...like, it was like I had known you for such a long time. I know it sounds idiotic...but right at that moment, I knew I loved you, that you're the one for me," he spoke honestly as yet again her eyes became glossy after hearing those words. It was like a dream!

"Naruto...I...I love you too," she said with a sniff as he kissed her forehead.

'_This is the real Konan, the one with a kind and a soft heart. The one that was almost dead just a week ago,'_ he thought, hugging her as she sighed in content.

"I really hope this is not a dream," she murmured making him chuckle when he took the sky blue origamipiece from her hair.

"No it's not, dreams always end at the most wanted part," he whispered, now gently holding the origami between them as she put her hand around his over the flower.

"The great toad sage told ero-sennin there was a child of prophecy. He was wrong...both of us are the children of prophecy. Konan, we together will bring peace to this world," he said making her smile as she nodded.

"Konoha and Ame will work together. That will be our first step in uniting the world, the path to Nagato, Yahiko and sensei's dream," she muttered quietly, falling asleep as the blonde nodded with half-lidded eyes- himself going to the land of dreams.

**Timeskip: Ten Years Later**

"I hope you're watching us, ero-sennin," Naruto muttered, kneeling in front of the sannin's tombstone. Currently he was wearing the Rikudou sennin's trenchcoat (like the one he wears in bijuu mode in recent manga) underneath which was the standard jounin gear. On the backside were the kanji for 'Shichidaime'. His spiky blonde locks were just like his father with thicker whisker marks now adorning his handsome face.

"Nagato, Yahiko, Jiraiya-sensei...our dream, we did it. I hope you guys are happy, wherever you are," Konan spoke quietly, her hands clamped together in a prayer-like position while her eyes were closed as she payed her respects to the three departed souls. She was wearing a plain blue kimono which was accentuating her figure, kneeling beside Naruto in front of the three tombstones as she put three origami bouquets in front of each one.

Turning her head, she smiled warmly at the blonde besides her as he payed his respects to Jiraiya.

Making Tobi unable to get Nagato's Rinnegan had turned the tides of the inevitable Fourth Great Shinobi War.

After the war was over, the five elemental nations had come under one big alliance while Amegakura, with Konan being it's leader had come under Hi no Kuni; joining Konoha as another major village of the land of fire. Unlike before, the ties between the leaf and the rain were strong now.

One year after the war was over, Konoha's jinchuriki had married Ame's tenshi...it had come as one hell of a shocker for the whole world; a former Akatsuki nin marrying a jinchuriki? That was some real irony- the predator falling in love with its prey.

_'See you tomorrow...pervy-sage,'_ Naruto thought with a smile, opening his eyes when two arms gently wrapped around his neck.

"Let's go...Hokage-sama," Konan whispered with a giggle as she kissed him on the cheek making him chuckle.

"Hai hai tenshi-chan," he spoke, standing up as he stared at her with a smile. Grabbing her hand, he turned around as they gazed at Konoha beneath them; both of them standing on the cliff above the Hokage's carved faces.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. A cool breeze was flowing around the village, his trenchcoat flapping with the wind.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" both of them turned their heads, their smiles brightening as they stared at their bundle of joy running towards them.

She was a blonde, about nine years old, a bright grin on her cute face as she jumped into her father's waiting arms.

"Hey! What's got you so hyped up Angela-chan?" Naruto asked as he smiled warmly at her, ruffling her hair making her pout cutely at him. Her facial features were just like her mother with a small sky blue origami flower on her head, and Naruto could already predict her becoming a really beautiful lady as years would pass; not that she wasn't cute enough now. Her eyes were the same as her father, an intense shade of oceanic blue eyes.

"Today was an awesome day dattebane!" she exclaimed with a giggle when Konan kissed her on the cheek with a smile, the nine year old now sitting on the Hokage's shoulders.

"I beat Tiana-baka in a taijutsu spar and Gary-kun sat with me! We talked to each other the whole day!" she exclaimed giddily making Konan smirk as she glanced at her husband who currently had a pale expression on his face.

_'I hope it's not another Sasuke,'_ he thought when Konan spoke with a teasing smile.

"So my little angel has a crush on someone?" a blush now covered the blonde girl's cheeks as she sputtered a bit.

"K-Kaa-san...Gary-baka just acts like a baka sometimes, always pranking others, making Iruka-jiji angry and he doesn't concentrates on any lecture," she said with a 'hmph' making Naruto sigh.

_'Phew...seems he's just like me, I've got to meet this kid!'_ he thought with a small grin.

"So you don't like him at all?" Konan asked with an innocent expression while Angela's eyes widened as she shook her head furiously.

"No no! He always makes me smile, and we really enjoy playing with each other! Sometimes he becomes Gary-baka but most of the times he's the cute Gary-kun! So I like Gary dattebane!" she blabbered with a grin making Konan giggle while Naruto just sweatdropped.

_'She's a motormouth, just like Kaa-san,'_ Naruto thought, a smile tugging his lips when she started to play with his blonde locks.

"Oi! Nee-san, Otou-san, Kaa-san!" the trio turned their heads to see a small figure running towards them, trailing not to too far behind him was a smiling Tsunade; still looking as young as ever.

The little male figure, around six years old hugged Konan.

"I hope you didn't do any prank on Kaa-san, Yahiko-kun," she chided making him pout, his blue hair spiky just like Naruto with his eyes a light shade of amber.

"Not at all! I like baa-chan!" he exclaimed while Tsunade who had reached them, glared at Naruto accusingly as he grinned sheepishly.

"I swear I didn't told him to call you that baa-chan," he spoke a bit nervously.

"Daddy's busted!" Angela giggled while Tsunade walked towards the blonde threatningly.

"Ehehe...," he smiled whereas Konan just sighed, well this was usual. Naruto and Tsunade always fought with each other like little kids.

Nearing him, the sanin elbowed him in the gut lightly before taking Angela from his shoulder, hugging the little blonde with a smile.

"So, how's my princess today?" she asked making her giggle while little Yahiko showed Konan an origami flower he had recently made, it seemed like he had inherited his mother's talents.

"Hokage-sama! Look at all the Hokage's faces, they are all painted again!" a chunin, having appeared via shunshin, exclaimed making Tsunade sigh while Naruto just grinned.

"Heh, it reminds of my own little prank. Jiji's face really looked funny back then! Great work Yahiko!," he spoke to his son with a grin, which somewhat faltered upon noticing him already missing from there.

"Your face has been painted too. 'Ramen's the worst'...has been written on your forehead," the chunin deadpanned making his grin fade away abruptly, a vein popping on his forehead.

"That little runt! I'm so gonna teach him a lesson this time!" Naruto exclaimed with an angry-comical expression on his face before vanishing in a yellow flash when Tsunade burst out laughing while Konan giggled at her son's antics with Angela joining in.

"Um Godaime-sama, you were not spared too...'B-Boobs Are Going Saggy'...that's written on your forehead," he sputtered before shunshining out, knowing fully well what was about to happen.

The temperature immediately dropped several degrees while Konan took some startled steps back as the blonde sanin clenched her fists, her eyes being shadowed as an evil sadistic grin crossed her face.

"I'm so gonna get that brat," she muttered before herself shunshining out.

"Damn! I've got to save Otouto!" Angela exclaimed as she started to run in the opposite direction to take the stairs down the cliff.

"Why does he have to act like baka sometimes?" Konan heard her daughter whine as she chuckled to herself, now standing alone on the cliff as she turned to the three tombstones.

_'We are all happy here you three. Rest in peace,'_ she mentally spoke with a smile as her body started to dissolve into papers.

_'You were right Naruto-kun...we both are the children of prophecy...no, couple of prophecy actually,'_ she thought with a smile before sighing.

_'Now to save my little sochi.'_

**So that's it...pretty long, but whatever. The lemon, I know wasn't much considering I was mainly concentrating on developing their feelings and other build-up stuff.**

**I hope you readers liked this. And for those waiting for updates to my other fics, don't worry...I'm on it. I was just busy writing this one and preparing for my upcoming sessional exams. :)**

**So please review and tell me how you liked this. Take care you guys! Ja ne! ^_^**

**N6023**


End file.
